Two Artists, One Picture
by Vaviacya
Summary: Photography student Arthur Kirkland travels around the world, snapping photos wherever he goes. One day, he meets an usual boy in New York City, and more than just cameras begin to click. But Arthur has a girlfriend, and Alfred is straight... Right?


_Hi, ciao, hola, all that shit. Welcome to my newest story. ^-^_

_I know, I know, I **should** be working on WiY, but I got super inspired to do something like this yesterday, so I tried it out. I'm telling you now, if there's something like this on already, I swear I don't know about it. I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas. Anyway. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

**_~Two Artists, One Picture~_**

**_.Chapter 1.  
_**

Swings in a park. Tall grass waving in a field. Fading paint on a vacant house.

I sighed, clicking the 'next' button on my laptop. All of these were wonderful pictures, honestly, but they weren't what I was really looking for.

A cactus standing alone in a desert. A snowy mountain range. A clear creek flowing over smooth, round pebbles.

I rested my cheek against my hand, staring out the hotel window. The sun had gone down hours ago, and the lights of New York City were showing their vibrancy. Times Square was crowded of hundreds - no, _thousands_ it seemed – of people of all ages, heights, and races. It would make a nice photograph.

I touched the top of my camera gently, considering it. I had taken so many pictures of this magnificent city, and I had only gotten here yesterday. It's amazing, really, the things you can find when you step out of your front door.

I yawned, stretching my arms behind my head. It had been a long day, but a good one, at that. I had done a lot of walking around once I arrived here from the airport. There was so much to look at, it was almost overwhelming. I took an underground subway, and was a little surprised at how similar it was to London's.

I smiled. There was just something about this place that was so _magical_. It was difficult to explain... To understand completely, one would have to visit on their own.

I logged into my e-mail. As expected, I had a couple of unread messages. One was from my mother. I opened it, and read it through. She missed me, she hoped I was having fun, and that I was making many friends. Ah. Just like a child on the first day of school.

I began to type up the reply, being sure to tell her all about the wonderful sights that I've seen. I told her all about the subways, the yellow taxis, the tall buildings, and the hotel with the lovely view. I also mentioned that I would be sending her some of my better pictures that I've taken in the past few months. I knew she liked to see them.

The next e-mail was from my girlfriend, Femke. Or Femmy, as I tend to call her on occasion. Her e-mail contained her excitement for me coming to the Unites States, and a reminder to send her plenty of pictures. She signed off with her usual heart emoticon and kiss face, and my smile grew wider. Even though I haven't seen her in person in over four months now, we still communicated on a daily basis.

The third, and final, e-mail came from my photography teacher. I wasn't too surprised to get an e-mail from her; she usually sends me a couple of e-mails every week or so, just to check up on me. She included that she left another two hundred dollars in my bank account, just in case I wanted to have a little fun while I was in the States.

Once that final reply was written up and sent, I closed my laptop. I stood up, grabbing for my camera and my jacket. It was just too beautiful of a night to pass up.

I locked the hotel room door behind me, and, walking to the closest elevator, I stepped inside. Two younger women were already inside, and they both flashed me a shy smile. I returned it, and I pulled my cell phone from my pocket. While I rarely used it for communication, I did use it to set alarms or an app for quick translations. But, since I wasn't out of an English-speaking country, I didn't have to worry about that too much.

I arrived at the first floor, and I walked off of the elevator. Checking out of the hotel, I stepped out, and was immediately flooded with the rush of lights, voices, and music.

One thing about New York City? It was lively. No matter what time of day – Ten in the morning, two in the afternoon, or midnight – there was always something happening. In fact, the place was more alive in the middle of the night than it was at noon.

I began walking, my eyes scanning every meter of the streets. I needed the perfect focal point... Hmm... What could I use? A skyscraper, maybe? A street sign, even?

There were so many possibilities...

I wandered down the street, my eyes wide open, my mouth in a constant, content smile. I couldn't help it. It was such an extraordinary place.

There was a street called China Town, I noticed, as I read nearby street signs. I would have to go there soon. But for now, I was going to stick to the main streets. I didn't want to risk getting lost at such an hour.

I looked up, taking in every light, restaurant sign, and flashing logo. Commercials were playing on huge screens, sparkling with different colors to attract attention of hundreds of viewers. I took a seat at a nearby bench on the side of the street, watching numerous bright yellow taxis stopping at red lights. Girls with fishnet leggings and short skirts walked into a nearby bar, and men dressed in tight-fitting shirts and loose pants riding low on their hips followed closely.

I briefly considered going in and getting a drink of my own, but I knew I had to work tomorrow. I tend to not hold my liquor very well, and it was no big secret. And by work, I mean getting up at about eight or so to get to some important photos tomorrow.

In comparison to everyone else, I looked rather under-dressed. With a somewhat loose T-shirt and jeans, I looked very casual. It's said that you can find anyone dressed anyway doing anything in the City. I'm beginning to believe it.

I raised my camera to my right eye, closing my left. I focused the lens of my camera on the glowing letters of the restaurant name to the left of the frame. The right side of the scene showed down the street, the other titles blurred slightly, giving it the best focal point. The lights gave the picture the perfect contrast.

_Click._

I put my camera down, and smiled approvingly at the picture. It was beautiful. Then again, most of the pictures I took were.

I stood up again, and began strolling down the street again. Another thing about this curious place – nobody ever looks anyone in the eye. You smile at someone, and it's rare that they give any indication that you were noticed. It was interesting.

A little girl holding hands with her mother. A man walking his dog. A teenage girl with her boyfriend. All of these would make good, simple pictures... But simple wasn't what I'm looking for.

After walking down a couple of more blocks, I checked the time on my watch, which I had to recently set to Eastern time. It was almost eleven... I should be getting back soon. I turned around, and started to retrace my steps back to my apartment.

It was about eleven-thirty by the time I was back in my hotel room. I checked my e-mail once more, just in case someone... Oh, a new one.

It was from Femke, and it was recently sent. She was asking if she wanted to livecam with me.

Hm... Well, I wasn't _that_ tired. Telling her that I would love to, I quickly logged into my livestream account. I was grateful that my computer had good graphics – maybe I could show her my new haircut. I laughed lightly to myself.

Five minutes later, I was online with Femke. The moment I saw her beautiful, wide, green eyes, she beamed at me on the screen.

"Hi, Artie!" She exclaimed, her blonde, short hair bouncing. Judging from her position, I guessed she was laying on her stomach on her bed. The lights were on, highlighting every feature, and she seemed to be wearing her pajamas.

"Hello, gorgeous." I smiled broadly. "How are you?"

"Good!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "School just started, so I've been busy lately. Sorry I haven't been able to get online much."

"It's perfectly fine." I told her, glancing to the bottom left of the screen, where it showed a small front-camera view. Good thing I didn't look as tired as I felt. "Excited for college?"

"Thrilled!" Femke laughed, and the sound made my heart flutter. She continued cheerfully, "But it's a little intimidating!"

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "It's not as scary as it seems. You survived high school; you can take on anything."

Femke laughed again. "Good! So, tell me." She smiled. "How is America?"

"All it needs is you, and it would be perfect." I said, smiling.

I saw Femke's face blush, and I laughed. She was so pretty. "Y-you don't mean that." She teased. I could see her bare feet waving in the background.

"Of course I do, love." I tucked a stray lock of hair out of my forehead. Suddenly, Femke's attention turned. "Hey! Did you get your hair cut?"

"A bit," I replied. "When I was in Ireland."

"It looks good!" Femke grinned. "But I think I prefer you with longer hair."

"Well, by the time I come back, my hair _will_ be much longer." I chuckled.

"Speaking of which, when will you come home?" Femke asked me.

"I'm..." I broke off, biting my lip. "I'm not really sure. Soon, I hope. While seeing the world is fun, it does make you miss the ones you love." I smiled to her.

"Oh, you silly..." She blushed again, and she covered her face with her hands. "You're just the little charmer, aren't you?"

I could only grin. "What time is it for you, sugar? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It's about six in the morning." Femke made a face. "I did sleep for a bit, but that's because I fell asleep early. I got home from Belgium at a crazy hour this morning."

"Oh, yes!" I suddenly remembered her trip. "How was that?"

"Lovely, as always. Some day, I'll take you there."

"That would be heavenly." Suddenly, a yawn escaped my mouth. I covered my mouth quickly, but Femke must have seen it. "Tired?" She asked, concerned. "Sorry, I must be keeping you up."

"No, it's absolutely fine. I love talking to you."

"Tomorrow." Femke smiled. "We'll talk again tomorrow. For now, get some sleep!"

I was flattered by her consideration. "If you say so." I smiled. "I love you."

Femke waved. "Love you, too!"

With that, the both of us signed off.

Deciding that she was right, I figured I should go to sleep. After placing the battery of my camera in its charger, and changing into more suitable clothes to sleep in, I reached into my backpack, pulling out my black journal.

Getting comfortable on the queen-sized bed, I opened up the notebook up. It served me as a sort of logbook of what I've done that day. It helps me keep track of my ideas and adventres, no matter how small or insignificant they may be. I read some of my previous entries. They were about arriving in Ireland, my last trip, and how many pictures I had taken there.

I clicked my pen open, and immediately began writing on the newest blank page.

_6-14-12_

_Time: 11:57 PM._

_I arrived safely in the Unites States today. I am currently in New York City, in my hotel room. This place is incredible. There is simply no other way to put it. My flight landed at about noon, and I got lunch at a nearby, small cafe. The food here is very good, and I enjoyed the tea. I watched out the window as numerous people walked by, and it was strangely relaxing. I was so excited when I took my first photograph here._

_So far, I've taken nearly forty casual shots here, and about five formal ones. There are so many amazing things here, it's difficult to catch it all on something as ordinary as a camera._

_The city is much more alive at night than during the day, I've observed. Even now, watching out the window, I can see hundreds people and cars, looking just as crowded, if not more, that it was twelve hours ago._

I paused, tapping my pen to my chin thoughtfully. What else...? Ah, yes.

_Hollywood wasn't pulling any legs when it gave the image of seemingly infinite taxis. It looks like there are more taxis than ordinary cars here!_

_I got to speak to Femke today. I hope she has fun in college, and I feel a little sorry that I'm not with her. But, I'm here for school, so she understands. I'm so lucky to have a girl like her._

_I'm doing to download my pictures to my laptop later this week, but for now, I'm going to call it a night and see if I can't get enough sleep for tomorrow – it's going to be a big day, after all._

That will do. I closed my journal, and, sliding it into my backpack again, I crawled back into bed. Pulling the covers up to my shoulders, I smiled to myself. I really loved traveling. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my excited nerves. Outside, I could hear the faint sounds of a busy city.

Oh, yes.

Tomorrow would be a big day, indeed.


End file.
